Finally Together
by emalinourie
Summary: Sequel to "Finally Alone". Olivia and Natalia are at the spa resort, falling asleep on Olivia’s bed after watching a movie. The next morning, Olivia wakes up with Natalia in her arms. What happened?


**Title**: Finally Together (1/1)

**Author**: emalinourie  
**Pairing**: Otalia  
**Rating**: T (PG-13)  
**Disclaimer**: Not mine  
**Summary**: Sequel to Finally Alone. Olivia and Natalia are at the spa resort, falling asleep on Olivia's bed after watching a movie. The next morning, Olivia wakes up with Natalia in her arms. What happened?  
**Author's Note**: Fulfilling once again donnaxyz's wishes, who wanted a first kiss that was at least 8 paragraphs long. And many thanks to my awesome friend Erikatica!  
**Author's Note #2**: I would also like to thank the authors of some amazing Otalia stories out there who have inspired me to go on. The story that got me hooked in the first place was bldy_destini's "Test of faith".

Birds humming outside, Olivia slowly awoke with the comfortable feeling that she did not sleep alone. If the night had started with Natalia and her lying on opposite sides of the bed, it had ended with their legs entwined and Natalia spooning her from behind, holding her close. Eyes still half closed, Olivia felt surreal and stiff despite the comfortable closeness to the other woman. She wanted to fall asleep again. It was still half dark outside. She felt the edge of the mattress just in front of her. She hadn't moved.

Olivia turned, trying to untangle herself from Natalia, careful not to disturb the brunette in her her way a little towards the middle of the bed, Olivia searched for a more comfortable sleeping position.

Apparently, Natalia was a sound sleeper. She only stirred slightly, bereft of Olivia's back, and settled her head instead onto Olivia's breast, her arm never leaving Olivia's waist.

Olivia was about to fall asleep again, not wanting to give up this beautiful dream just yet, and a dream it surely was. Involuntarily, she moved closer to Natalia, snuggling up to the warmth and softness of the beautiful woman before her. Everything just felt right.

Still feeling the sleep in her eyes, she mused that usually she liked her own space and had always felt a little trapped when someone held her while she slept. But things were different with Natalia. Who knew she'd be a snuggler? Olivia thought. And how she loved it, like everything else about this woman. Her lips curved into a smile. _Who would have thought?_

She felt Natalia stirring against her, and the reality of the situation suddenly hit. She was in bed with a woman. She was in love with her. She wanted a relationship with this woman. Wanted to hold her at night. Love her in the morning. Be close to her forever. The thought scared and delighted her at the same time, and she tentatively placed her arm around the sleeping woman. She _knew_. It just felt right. A dreamy smile on her face, she fell asleep again.

The sunlight hit her as Olivia finally awoke. So did reality. She was alone. She reached over for her cell phone to check the time. 10:03 a.m. Slowly, she sat up, rubbing her eyes. Had she been dreaming? She felt confused. Confused about what happened. Only the rumpled sheets next to her told her she had not been dreaming. Yet, she was still confused. _Where's Natalia?_

She looked around her, but no sign of the other woman. She checked her phone for messages and saw that Natalia had texted her. "Good morning, sleepyhead. Breakfast at 11? Love N," it read. Eleven sounded good. She loved the fact that Natalia took into account that she was not a morning person.

Olivia quickly sent a reply and headed for the bathroom. She felt more hurt than she cared to admit, being left alone this morning. Painful memories from previous love affairs began to surface. Yet she knew she had no reason to be hurt. Natalia was probably feeling as confused as she was right now, Olivia thought, as the hot stream of water washed over her.

When Olivia entered the breakfast room, she was greatly happy to see Natalia, who was already waiting for her. She looked fresh and very beautiful in her bright blue dress, her eyes lighting up and dimples showing at the sight of Olivia.

"You're late," Natalia stated with a fond smile.

"You're stunning," Olivia said simply.

"You're forgiven." A blush crept on Natalia's cheeks.

Olivia was grateful that Natalia respected her desire for a slow start into the day, and they ate breakfast in companionable silence, only stealing glances at the other now and then. Olivia sipped her coffee, thankful for that. If Natalia was confused about this morning, she didn't show it. Olivia swallowed her mortification and decided she would just have to wait until Natalia provided some sort of reaction. Instead, she concentrated on their plans for the day.

They decided to do some hiking and then have a massage in the afternoon and maybe go to the jacuzzi again. Olivia was looking forward to go hiking—breaking a sweat and releasing her energy was just what she needed today before collapsing on the massage table or the spa.

When they headed towards the hiking trail, Olivia discovered that Natalia didn't like the outdoors as much as as she thought she would.

"Come on, slow poke," she teased, water bottle in hand, when Natalia trailed behind her in the woods.

"I thought we were to go for the total spa experience, like nails and…," Natalia tried to justify herself, watching her steps carefully.

"No, they have great hiking trails here—the exercise, that's part of the spa experience," Olivia explained, her eyes lighting up at the thought of a day in the outdoors.

Natalia eyed her suspiciously. "So it's like a little walk, right? A…little walk?"

_Oh no._ Olivia wanted her restless energy to go somewhere. "It'd be nice if we could break a sweat."

"Oh. You know, I'm not so outdoorsy," Natalia explained with a sheepish smile. "I grew up in Chicago. A big city girl! I went one time to a park with Rafe for a field trip, and there was poison ivy everywhere," she shuddered at the thought. "It was disgusting."

Olivia had to smile at the thought. "All right, watch out for poison ivy," she teased. "Just pull your socks up that the little ticks don't bite your ankles."

"I didn't know you were a nature girl," Natalia said accusingly, her smile contradicting her tone.

"I grew up on an island," Olivia said good naturedly. "And more importantly, I was married to Josh Lewis, and that family likes to hunt and stuff the animals and hang them on the wall."

Natalia sighted in defeat. "Yeah, okay. I got it."

"Come on princess," Olivia coaxed. She was enjoying this.

"I'm not the princess, you're the princess," Natalia retorted, dutifully stepping after her, still carefully watching her steps.

"I am." Olivia wasn't only enjoying this, she was _thoroughly_ enjoying this. Oh what fun, she thought, bouncing off to follow the hiking trail, oozing smug satisfaction.

When they arrived at the intersection leading back to the spa, Natalia smiled at Olivia proudly. "Mission accomplished. I am sweaty," she declared. She was breathing heavily and looked expectantly at Olivia.

Olivia had to smile at the sight of Natalia so out of breath. "Someone needs to go to the gym," she teased.

"Yeah." Natalia threw her hair back, suppressing a grin. "I just—I really had no idea that you were, like, the outdoors type," she said in mock desperation.

"I'm indoor, outdoor. Olivia Spencer, woman for all seasons, is that a problem?" she gazed at Natalia, liking what she saw._ How cute is Natalia when she's tired and sweaty?_

"No," Natalia retorted, returning the cheeky smile. "As long as I don't have to keep up." She was still out of breath.

Olivia grabbed Natalia's dark blue jacked with both hands, gazing at Natalia, then teasingly pulling Natalia towards her."I'll race you back to the room!"

"No—no, please I don't wanna race," Natalia begged in mock desperation, obviously enjoying their banter just as much.

"I'll give you a head start," Olivia pulled her closer, penetrating Natalia with her gaze and smiling irresistibly at her. Teasing Natalia was such fun.

"No, that's like cheating," Natalia wailed, obviously done with exercising for the day.

"Okay, fine," Olivia laughed and started to run, leaving smiling Natalia behind who called after her her to wait. She was sure that after all Natalia had enjoyed their outing and their flirting as much as she had. They were getting more and more comfortable around each other, Olivia thought with a grateful smile. She hadn't had so much fun in ages.

With the day passing almost too quickly, the women decided to go to the jacuzzi for only a half hour or so before having a late dinner and re-schedule the massage for the next day.

Olivia enjoyed the hot bubbly water, doing her a world of good after the exercise. She was slowly relaxing her muscles, but her mind was still racing. She would have loved just to take Natalia's hand. She had done so before, even in church, but after this morning, Natalia seemed to have taken a step back, becoming shy all over again and reluctant to acknowledge their relationship in public. She could see it in Natalia's eyes, silently pleading her to give her space. Olivia hated how that had made her more shy and self-conscious too, but she couldn't help it. She was still very confused, and the thought of Natalia changing her mind about being in Olivia's life in a more intimate way scared her more than anything.

Floating in the water, her glance wandered over the small number of women in the room, all in some distance to them. Olivia suddenly realized a recent change in her own behavior. She realized that she avoided women's glances, not even returning their friendly smiles. She felt self-conscious. Instead, she smiled and locked eyes with every man who was willing to, she had to admit. But it was not a seductive look she shot them, Olivia realized now, it was more a look of self-confidence. When she thought about the handsome concierge who gave them directions for the hiking trail this morning, she remembered this very clearly. She had smiled dazzlingly at him, partly out of habit, partly to say, with her new confidence: _I'm off the market. For you and for every man. Forever_.

They returned to their rooms, getting ready for dinner. Olivia wasn't feeling particularly hungry, but she hoped that dinner would go well.

With a hopeful smile, she picked Natalia up at her room, and they went to a little Italian restaurant known for its food and service.

Dinner was delicious, and their conversation flowed effortlessly. Olivia tried to relax. Natalia didn't seem as shy as earlier, yet Olivia sensed that she was holding something back. She looked at Natalia inquiringly, not knowing how to verbally ask.

As Olivia gazed at her, Natalia suddenly became earnest. "About this morning," she began, holding Olivia's gaze. "I—I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you just like that." She swallowed. "I know I told you I needed time, and I do, I really do." She hesitated. "But I do want to be close to you—and then, when I was…" Her voice trailed off, and Natalia averted her look.

"When you were...?" Olivia asked softly, searching Natalia's face.

"I—I was terrified at my own boldness," Natalia explained, her voice choked. "I—I think I'm not as ready to be close to you as I wish to be." She looked at her sadly, her big eyes showing her regret.

Relief washing over her, Olivia smiled, appreciating Natalia's candor. She reached out one hand over the table, taking Natalia's hand into hers. If it meant they would eventually be together, she would give her as much time as she needed. "I'm glad you explained it," Olivia smiled reassuringly at the other woman. "I...you have as much time as you need. I don't mind waiting for you. Really—I don't." Her voice suddenly thick with emotion, she added. "I want this. _Us._ Whenever that will be. You are so worth waiting for." Her eyes closed briefly, unable to contain her emotions.

They smiled at each other, relief and tenderness washing over Natalia's beautiful face. "Thank you." Natalia took Olivia's hand between her hands, holding it tight. "We'll figure it out," she smiled fondly, dimples showing.

After Olivia paid the check, they were both tired from the day and decided to call it a night. Olivia was almost relieved. Her mind already in turmoil, she found she could not handle another 'movie night' right now.

They went upstairs to Natalia's room, shoulders touching slightly. The hallway was abandoned. Olivia wondered where all the people where since apparently the spa resort was booked for months in advance, but then, there were mostly older people who must have already gone to bed. The hallway was dimly lit, and when they arrived at Natalia's door, Olivia wondered if Natalia would ask her to come in this time. She thought not, but she wondered if tonight she would be strong enough not to kiss Natalia, despite their talk at the restaurant.

Natalia stood with her back leaning on her door, facing her. Olivia turned to look her in the eyes, and for moment they just looked at each other, too moved to say anything. Natalia Rivera was a very beautiful woman, Olivia thought. She was still amazed of how her beauty affected her. Of course, she had always known that on some level, but it had never affected her so viscerally before. It had never made her heart beat faster... had never made her ache with love. She was drowning in those chocolate brown eyes, deep with emotion and faith. Her dimples, oh God her dimples—she craved to makes these utterly adorable dimples appear. She had seen much of them lately. She thought about the way Natalia frowned and her brows arched slighly when she was confused. The way her eyes lit up and her lips slowly curved into a smile when she saw Olivia, and the faint blush of her cheeks that came along with it. She could gaze at this face forever. Olivia couldn't move.

The blush that was creeping over Natalia's cheeks now demonstrated just how unfamiliar she was with flirting with another woman. Not that Olivia had experience with it either, but in all her confidence she had always known how to flirt, and it had always got her what she wanted. Natalia's shy comments and not-so-subtle glances weren't audacious or confident, but incredibly sweet, and Olivia couldn't help but fall even more for this woman every second.

"Olivia?" Natalia whispered. There was a shyness about the way she kept glancing at Olivia and it made Olivia's heart skip.

"Natalia?" She could barely speak, averting her gaze from Natalia's lips. There was nothing she wanted more at this very moment than to hold this beautiful woman, to kiss her senseless and to lose herself into her closeness. She took a step back, scolding herself for her impatience.

Shy dimples began to form on Natalia's cheeks and for a few seconds they were both unable to do anything other than just gaze at each other. Looking slightly flustered, there was no guilt in Natalia's eyes as the tension between them continued to grow.

"Please... _kiss me_." Natalia said in a slightly trembling and barely audible voice.

For several long seconds, Olivia kept eye contact, not moving. She felt herself drowning in desire. She began to tremble, unprepared for Natalia's words. She slowly reached out her hand to caress Natalia's cheek, running her thumb hesitantly along the delicate jaw and her closed eyes before cupping her chin. She could barely breathe. Her eyes never left Natalia's lips.

Trembling in anticipation and anxiety, she closed her eyes, slowly leaning forward, slowly closing the distance between them. The world suddenly seemed to stop. When she finally found Natalia's lips, the world began to turn again, a million times faster. Her head was spinning, all senses heightened.

Olivia felt Natalia's lips hesitantly brush against her own. They were both trembling now, searching for the others' hand, entwining their fingers, all while exploring each others' lips. She could almost taste Natalia's feelings, mirroring in her own nervousness, of need and overflowing love.

Olivia deepend the kiss, gently sucking her lower lip, slowly getting bolder, playing with her tongue, savoring her taste. Natalia tasted like—home. It was a long and deeply intimate kiss, more intimate than anything she had ever experienced, Olivia realized._ This is Natalia! _

Both of her hands were now cupping Natalia's cheeks, stroking the soft skin. She wanted to get even closer. She wanted to hold and kiss Natalia forever. This wasn't like she had imagined kissing her. This was better. This was _everything_.

Flashbacks of Natalia surged through her, images of jealousy, passion, comfort, friendship, angst, love—Natalia kissing Gus, Natalia feeding her, Natalia fighting with her, Natalia fighting _for_ her, Natalia hugging Emma, Natalia eating ice cream, Natalia and her holding hands at Emma's presentation, Natalia kissing Frank, Natalia hugging her when she asked her to be her maid of honor, Natalia leaving Frank for her. So many images—so many emotions. Olivia felt suddenly dizzy, a mixture of gratefulness and desire.

Natalia's hands had found the small of her back, she realized, and she felt herself gently pulled against Natalia's soft curves. Taken by surprise, she broke the kiss for a split second, fighting for air, only to find Natalia's lips again.

She let her hands wander to Natalia's back, pulling the other woman closer and feeling the slender, feminine form against her, Natalia's weight and warmth balancing her own. She felt so unbelievably good, Olivia thought in awe, as she let her hands hesitantly explore the soft skin between Natalia's pants and her shirt. Soft. Womanly. Wonderful. _Right._

Breathlessly she broke the kiss again when she started to feel the pressure of Natalia's hands run trails down her back. Natalia had turned her, she realized, so that her head was against the wall of the hallway now.

"Olivia," she heard her own name whispered onto her lips. She could feel the tide rising in Natalia, could feel it in how Natalia kissed her, how Natalia touched her, and certainly in how Natalia pushed her against the wall, coming impossibly closer. She felt flush; her palms were sweaty, feeling Natalia's mouth and body against her._ Damn, she can kiss. _Slow and loving, yet more passionate than anything she had ever experienced. This was the kiss she'd been waiting for. _This is the woman I've been waiting for_.

When Natalia finally broke the kiss to rest her head on her shoulder, Olivia very slowly came back to reality. She pulled Natalia into an embrace, feeling the brunette snuggle closer, holding her tight. For what seemed an eternity, they leaned against the wall, neither of them moving. She felt Natalia's breath against her neck, her arms closely around her waist, hands placed firmly on her back.

Olivia wished they could stay like this forever. Her desire had ebbed and was replaced by a wave of gratefulness to finally hold this woman, to finally let her know how much she loved her. She pulled Natalia closer, stroking the soft strands of dark hair, expressing all that she felt with her embrace.

"I love you, Olivia Spencer," Natalia's whispered voice broke the silence. "I'm madly in love with you. I know this is going to work out."

Olivia closed her eyes, choking back tears of gratitude and love. "I love _you_," she whispered, her mouth pressed against Natalia's temple, her fingers still entangled in the dark hair. "You have no idea how much." She let out a relieved breath before her lips formed a slow smile. "It is going to be fine. We'll figure this out."

Slowly, smilingly, Natalia untangled herself from Olivia's embrace and fumbled for the key to her door. With shaking hands, she finally managed to open the door, turning around to face Olivia, taking her hand.

No, Natalia wouldn't ask her to come in, Olivia thought, and she didn't need to. They had a lifetime to hold each other.

"Good night," she smiled affectionately at Natalia, pulling her closer for a quick kiss, interlacing their fingers.

Natalia smiled into the kiss. "Sweet dreams," she finally breathed as they broke the kiss.

Olivia reluctantly let go of her fingers, not wanting to leave. "See you tomorrow..." she said as she turned, heading to the stairs. Before heading up, she turned around one last time, seeing Natalia's silhouette waving at her. She smiled, blowing her a kiss in response. As she went up the stairs, she felt a happiness she had never felt before. She felt complete._ Finally. This is the beginning of a lifetime together._


End file.
